Stand by the Outsiders
by StephBender0791
Summary: What happens when The boys of Stand By Me met Ponyboy and TwoBit of The Outsiders? read and find out! ENJOY!


Some mix ups in Stand By Me.

When I stepped out into the bright sunlight from the darkness of the movie house, I had only two things on my mi…..

Chris: Teddy, wrong movie…

Teddy: oops … I mean I never had friends like the one's I had when I was twelve does an…

Gordie: HEY!

Teddy: Great….what now ??!

Gordie: That's my lines Teddy!!! I'm the narrator !

Teddy: fine whatever… I guess I Teddy Duchamp will not have a good part in this thing….

Chris: Nope!

Gordie: Ok … as _**I **_was saying I never had friends like the ones I had when I was twelve, does any one??

Teddy: You feel better now??? You got to say your stupid little opening … (mumbles a little to loud) … Stupid writes now a days…

Gordie : I heard that Teddy!! Anyways…. Anyone seen Vern around?? He hasn't said anything….

Chris: Yeah.. he's still at his house looking for those pennies he lost….

Gordie: he lost those 7 years ago!!

Teddy: that's pretty sad if you ask me…

Chris: don't worry he'll be here soon….

_Vern comes running down the street, he's all out of breath and sweating like a pig._

Vern: Hey Guys did I miss the beginning??

Gordie: yeah.

Vern: SHIT!! I always miss the beginning!!

Teddy: Well Verno…. maybe if you got here on time and didn't spend your life under the porch looking for those damn Pennies…you wouldn't miss it!

Vern: Screw you Teddy!! At least I don't walk around thinking I was in the War! Wearing dog tags and telling fake stories like you've been there!!

Teddy: Shut up fatso!!

Vern: Shithead!

_Chris has to step in like always.. and stop the two from breaking out in a fight… _

Chris: Hey! Hey! guys calm down ! don't fight over something this stupid!

Teddy: Shut up Peace maker.

Chris: What did you say?? That's it!! your ass is grass!!!

_Chris jumped on Teddy, I guess the peace maker was not so peaceful after all… it was Gordie's turn to break up the fight. _

Gordie: hey guys come on !! we have to get on with this! Ace didn't even show up yet!

_The two stop fighting so Gordie can go on._

Gordie: so the only thing on my mind was Paul Newman and a ride hom….

Chris: once again…. Wrong story!!

Gordie: oops….. anyway..

_Ponyboy Curtis and Two- Bit Mathews show up out of no where._

Pony: Hey! Will you guys keep to your own story??! I'm getting tired of everyone taking are shit!!

Two-bit: yeah! And tell your pal Ace to stop showing up at my house…he's starting to scare him a little…

_Ace shows up and sees Two- Bit talking to the boys ._

Ace: TWO-BIT!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?

Two-bit: AHH GET AWAY FROM ME!!!!!

_Two-bit starts to run and Ace starts running after him._

Ponyboy: Ok … that was weird.. but like I was saying…

Teddy: Look … What's your name??? Horseboy right?? So Horseboy …sorry if we keep saying your opening instead of are own…

Pony: It's Ponyboy.

Teddy: Right …anyways.. sorry about that.. and is that really your first name?? it's not right??

Vern: TEDDY!!! Don't be rude!! So what if his name is the stupidest thing on earth!

Gordie: Nice one Vern…

Vern: Sorry..

Pony: Look I don't care if my name is weird… that's not the point….. the point is that ..

Teddy: yeah we get it !! the point is that were stealing your shit. Blah blah we get it!

Chris: Teddy you really got to learn to keep your mouth shut..

Teddy: Hey! Here's an idea! Why don't you and Horseboy over here. _Points over his shoulder at Ponyboy. _Go hang out! Your both smartasses!

_Chris and Ponyboy look at one another and shrug walking off, away from Teddy , Vern and Gordie._

Teddy: told you they would make good friends.

Gordie: Great Teddy! Now what am I going to do?! That kid just walked off with my best friend!

Vern: you win some, you lose some! 

Gordie and Teddy: Shut up Vern!!!

Vern: say.. what happened to that Two-Bit guy??

Teddy: Oh him… he was getting chased by Ace back to his house.

_They see Two-bit running in there direction with Ace close behind._

Two-Bit: OH GOD HELP ME!!!

Ace: WHAT'S WRONG?!! I JUST WANNA BE FRIENDS!!!

Gordie: so now what...??

Teddy: I dunno.. wanna go to that kid Ponyman's house and steal all his friends???

Vern: sure why not…

_With that The three of them walked to Ponyboy's house and befriended Pony's brothers and friends. But then Teddy decided to make fun of there names and got them all beat up. Lets just say that Teddy is never welcome in the Curtis house again._

**END**


End file.
